In the Beginning
by Insomniac997
Summary: Just a story about a young hedgehog meeting a younger fox. The two end up going on an adventure, meeting the most eccentric characters on their travels. It's not correct to the game's official storylines, and the story features younger characters, but who gives a damn right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Grassy Green Hills.**

A straw blade flew trough the air. It landed on a pattern of dark and light grass. As it lay there peacefully for about a second or two, a strong wind gushed trough the area, making the blade spin away. The approaching wind was accompanied by a blurry vision of a blue ball. The ball rushed over the grassy path, which transitioned into an unnatural loop. The blue ball followed the loop, but fell down halfway. He landed on the ground, and the blur was revealed to be a hedgehog. The hedgehog stood up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. "Damnit...someday I will complete that loop..." Dissapointed that he couldn't traverse the obstacle, he took a side road into the green hills. He followed the path upwards to the tallest hill in the area, and reached the small cabin on the top. He opened the door and looked inside. It wasn't a very large household. It had one bedroom, a tiny kitchen, a toilet and a living room. Inside the den stood a sofa, a coffee table covered in magazines and cans of soda, a radio, two lamps and a few plants. This is were the hedgehog lived. In a small cabin on the top of Green Hill Zone. Not that it was very interesting down there. Green Hill was mostly nature, and there was only one small rural town. Not that the hedgehog needed it. He only visited the town's shoemaker, the tailor, and whenever he had the time, he would buy a Chili Dog there. Then he would spend the rest of the day running. When the evening fell, he would rush back home. Then he would either listen to the radio for a while or fall asleep. The next morning, he would do it all over again. This is the life he knew. At least, until now.

The hedgehog walked into town for his daily routine. After visiting the tailor, he walked to the chilidog-vendor. "Hi there Sonic. The usual, I guess?" "Got that right." The hedgehog answered. After recieving his chili-dog, he walked to a bench and peacefully consumed the snack. Then the hedgehog heard a noise behind him. "Back off! That's mine!" He looked behind and saw two goons. They were harassing a small yellow/orange fox. Then they ran away. Sonic walked towards the fox. "What's going on?" He asked. "They...they stole my computer! Can you do something?" The fox sniffed. "I'm onto it." Sonic replied. Without effort, he caught up with the thugs and tackled them. He took back the computer and gave it back to the fox, who hugged Sonic. "Thank you so much! That computer meant the world to me, how can I thank you?" Sonic shrugged off the grateful fox. "That's okay. You can buy me another chili-dog. And try to stay out of trouble next time." The fox looked down. "I can't really say I will. These guys have been bothering me for a while now. I own a small garage in the Mystic Ruins, but everytime I go here to buy new tools they're trying to steal my stuff. It's very annoying and I can't do anything about it." Sonic looked to the helpless fox. "I see. I did hear about a gang of bandits further in the mountains though. They're notorius for stealing equipment from lone travellers. We should pay them a visit." He suggested. The young fox shivered. "A-are you sure? I don't think I like the look of this." He said. "Don't worry. You've got a guardian now! So what's your name little buddy?" "It's Miles Prower. But I prefer to be called Tails. What's your name?" "It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic and Tails shook hands, and then headed for the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Purple Leaf Mountain Boys.**

The two kids traveled deeply in the mountains. The common grassy pattern of Green Hill changed into a rough, dusty, sandy pattern, with rock formations scaling the huge mountains that spread out wide over the landscape. A soft wind blew trough the cracks in the formations. The area was filled with silence. "We've got to be careful with every step Tails. Their leader is known for being a high class ninja. He has assasinated many who stepped in these fields." Sonic explained. Tails looked at the corpses that filled the open spots. He was beyond scared. Before he could say something, he was grabbed by Sonic. They both jumped out of the way while a salvo of shurikens penetrated the spot where they just stood. Sonic looked up and saw a purple silhoutte on top of a mountain. He threw another shuriken towards them, this time a larger one. Sonic jumped over it and rushed to the top of the mountain. The purple figure quickly fled, jumping across the tops and peaks, with Sonic in tow. The mysterious assassin sled down across a mountain slope, where he was cornered by the rocks. When Sonic reached him, the figure, revealed to be a chameleon, made a backflip and turned invisible, forming a circle of leaves around him. Using the leaves and concentrating on the speed and direction of the wind, Sonic could figure out the chameleon's moves, and when he tried to attack Sonic from behind, Sonic countered with a kick, throwing the chameleon out of his invisbility and landing him on the ground. In a desperate attempt, the chameleon stood up and tried to punch Sonic, but he evaded and kicked the purple ninja against the ground again. "Just give up and tell me your name." the young hedgehog shouted. "You defeated me fairly, hedgehog. I'm honored to introduce myself. My name is Espio, leader of the Purple Leaf Mountain Boys, a group of outlaws. We take refuge up in these mountains, and survive by hunting and stealing. Since this area is spare of resources, we need to find a new hideout soon." Espio explained. "Hm, I think I can help. I've got a cabin on top of Green Hill Zone. It's not that big, but there's room for a few refugees. Feel free to use it." Sonic said. Espio nodded and held his palms together. "My greatest gratitude. But where will you and your friend live?" "My friend? Oh you mean Tails...Shit! I left Tails behind! I've gotta hurry!"

Sonic and Espio rushed back to Tails' location, who hung in mid-air, held high by his flapping Tails. Three bandits were threatening him. "Hey! Leave the boy alone!" Espio shouted. The bandits ran away. Sonic helped Tails out of the air. "My excuse for all the trouble." Espio spoke. "I thank you again for the cabin, friend. We will put it to good use. Bless your travels." He then vanished into thin air. "Who was that guy, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Honestly, I have no idea...what I do know is that we got rid of the bandits. Also, it seems i'm homeless now." Tails laughed, admiring the cool and casual way Sonic took problems. He didn't know Sonic that long, but in the short time since they met, Sonic has retrieved his precious computer for him, protected him from a highly-skilled assassin, and gave him more confidence than he could ever gain his entire life. "Well, I guess I could always travel the world or something, I started to grow tired of this place anyway. What do you say, Tails. Ready for more adventures?" He smiled towards Tails, and he smiled back. "You bet, Sonic." The two ran off in the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Station Square!

Sonic and Tails wandered for hours. Tails got thirsty and begged for a drink. His prayers got answered, as a gas station appeared on the side of the dusty road. The duo both got a soda and sat down against the side of the shop. They were still in the desert area, and the burning sun gave off an unbearable temperature. Suddenly a car pulled up. A large guy in a leather jacket walked out. Instead of tanking this man immediately barged into the store. The next moment Sonic and Tails heard a loud scream. The thug had robbed the store and ran out, but tripped over Sonic, who stuck out his leg. He got up and grabbed the young hedgehog by the throat, smashing him against the wall while pulling out a knife. Before the thug could stab Sonic, the store owner walked out, holding a shotgun. The large man quickly ran towards his car while Sonic tried to regain breath. Luckily, Tails has snuck towards the car while the man attacked Sonic, destroying the engines and popping the tires. The car crashed against a rock, setting it on fire and knocking out the thug. Sonic took the purse that was apparently stolen and gave it back to the woman who stood outside the shop. "Her you go, ma'am." He said. The woman thanked Sonic. "Thanks for saving my mother's purse, mister." the woman's daughter said. The girl, a creamy-colored rabbit in an orange dress, walked to Sonic and Tails and gave them a kiss. She then drove off with her mother. The store owner gave them 200 rings each, and afterward Sonic and Tails continued their journey. "Now that we have some money, how about we go visit that town over there? We might get some supplies for our travels as well." Tails suggested. They then walked towards Station Square.

"Man, I've never been in a city like this before. It's so big! But it's also wonderful. Have you been here before Tails?" Sonic asked, while adoring the bright neon lights and flashy signs of Casinopolis. "Yeah, once. I took the wrong train from Mystic Ruins and ended up here. I was 4 years and got lost. A big purple, goofy-looking cat helped me get home, although I think he was lost as well." Sonic and Tails laughed. Suddenly, the doors of the casino the duo stood in front of opened, and two large security guards carried out an angry bat. "You can't drag me around like this! This is a free country, I have my rights!" She yelled. The guards didn't took note of the yelling girl and tossed her on the streets. "Damnit...hey what are you guys staring at?" the girl looked towards Sonic and Tails. She was around the age of 14, a few years older than Sonic. "N-nothing. What's the problem?" Tails asked. "Ugh, I playing with the fruit slots in there, hoping to earn some gems. But the stupid things refused to let me win, so I tried to take a gem myself. But those stupid monkeys over there spotted me and dragged me out of the casino. It was totally humiliating!" Sonic, not being used to the concept of taking something whenever you want it, stepped forward to help her up. "You can't blame the slots for your loss. Gambling is a risky thing. If you want gems so bad, why don't you try to get the money to buy them?" "Ah, I see were you're getting at sweetie...we need to pull a heist on the bank, and use that money too buy gems! Or we could rob a bank, keep the money, and then rob a jewelry store and take the gems.." Sonic sighed while the bat kept talking. "Alright, here's the plan. Fox boy here will distract the guards on the front while-" The bat was interrupted by Sonic, who held a hand on her mouth. "Will you be quiet please, What if people hear you talk like this? Then all three of us could be arrested. What I meant with getting money is working for it. You know, get a job or something." Sonic pulled his hand back, and the bat started laughing. "A job? Do I look like the type to stand behind a counter in a wacky outfit selling hamburgers and chicken to gross, fat costumers or standing in a dirty kitchen cleaning even dirties plates and cups and whatnot? I don't think so." She said. Tails held a hand against his face and shrugged, obviously tired of the bat girl's rambling. Sonic was becoming irritated as well. "*sigh* okay, what if I go in there and win you a gem? Will you be happy then?" The bat glanced. "Ooh...you're not planning to propose to me aren't you?" Sonic shrugged and walked into the casino.

"Poor Tails..stuck with that motormouth outside. Although she did have a pretty nice set of..." Sonic's perverted thoughts were interrupted by a yelling crocodile on the left of him. "This video poker thing is a scam! I had a damn flush!" When the casino staff tried to calm down the reptile, he got into a rage, and started to trash the casino. When he was about to lift up the blackjack table, Sonic stopped him by pushing him back. "What's the big idea, little freak?" He yelled to the hedgehog. "Just because you can't handle losing doesn't mean you have to attack innocent people. Just calm down and try your luck elsewhere." Sonic's calming didn't help, as the crocodile punched him down. "Okay...two can play that game. Let's roll a dice." Sonic got up and leaped towards the crocodile. In mid-air he rolled up in a ball and smashed into the crocodile's large body. The two flew over the minibar, making most of the bottles of liquor spill over the floor. The crocodile picked up Sonic, but he quickly dealt a series of kicks, breaking the reptile's jaw. He then picked up one of the bottles that wasn't shattered and knocked the crocodile out. Before Sonic left, the owner of the casino gave him a bright crimson gem as a thanks offer.

"You got it! Way to go, Sonic!" Tails cheered as a battered Sonic walked out of the casino with the gem in his hand. "Here's your gem, had to fight a damn crocodile for it." The irritated Sonic gave the bat her gem, who looked at the shiny stone with excitement. She gave Sonic a big kiss and a wink before taking the gem and flying up in the air. "Thanks for the trouble, Sonic the Hedgehog. If you ever need help, here's my number. She tossed a note with her number to Sonic, and blew a kiss to Tails before flying away. "Wait, I didn't get your name..." Sonic yelled, but the bat was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Checking In, Checking Out**

"What was that all about?" Sonic wondered, still in thoughts after his encounter with the bat. "Apparently her name is Rouge. She's a self-proclaimed master thief and a professional treasure hunter. She's also quite a flirt." Tails explained, blushing. Sonic wasn't that bewildered by the flirt as Tails was. "Whatever. She's weird. What the hell did she mean by proposing? And why did she act so mysterious? I hope not everybody in this city is as crazy as her..." Sonic didn't finish his sentence or he heard a loud and noisy voice from around the corner. A small bee was looking up to a floating balloon. "Hey you! Mister blue-guy! Can you get my balloon back for me?" Sonic looked at the bee in confusion. "I'm a hedgehog, you're a bee...why can't you get it?" The bee started weeping. "I can't fly that high! My wings aren't that highly developed yet. Please, can't you do anything?" Sonic closed his eyes, once again let out a sigh, and entered the building closest to the ascending balloon. The elevator was out of order, so Sonic rushed up the stairs. He ran to the edge of the roof and reached out for the balloon. He grabbed it by it's string, but he leaned to much and fell down the building. Before he landed, Tails caught him up. After they safely landed, the bee introduced himself as Charmy and gleefully took the balloon from Sonic, then hopped off. "I was wrong." Sonic said. "Everybody in this city is crazy!"

After wandering downtown for a few hours, Sonic and Tails were relaxing at the hotel near Emerald Beach. Sonic sat in a beach chair at the pool while Tails was diving in the water. He reached the surface and leaned against the edge, facing Sonic. "Sonic, why aren't you swimming? This water is great!" Sonic was reading a Playfurry. "I already told you, Tails. I don't like water. Never did, never will. Point." He said. Tails shrugged, and then he dived again. Sonic went to the bathroom, and in the hallways he heard an argument between the hotel staff and another hedgehog. She was pink with a red headband. "But that's impossible! I never checked out, this must be a mistake!" She yelled. "I'm sorry Mrs. Rose, but you're suite has already been reserved for another person. And it's the last one, unfortunately. I'm afraid you have to leave." One of the clerks said. Sonic, being naturally concerned about people, decided to step in just as the pink hedgehog left. "Uhm excuse me?" He said. The pink hedgehog turned around and looked at Sonic. Like love on first sight, her heart began to beat upon the sight of the blue-spiked hero. "C-call me Amy. Amy Rose. Who are you, stud?" She confidently asked. Sonic looked back at Amy, who was glaring at him like a zombie. "It's Sonic...Say, if you're looking for a place to stay, my friend Tails and I just got a suite here. The beds are pretty large so you can stay with us... if you want." Without thinking, Amy accepted the offer, hugging Sonic, and happily ran out of the hotel. "Great...another lunatic..." Sonic, once again, sighed deeply. "Did you noticed that girl? She's just ran out of the hotel, screaming." Tails said to Sonic, who walked out of the hotel. "Get used to her. She's our new roommate." He replied.

The next morning, Tails woke up. Sonic had put Amy on the suite's sofa with a blanket, but it appears she found her way to Sonic's bed halfway trough the night. Tails grinned when he saw a half-asleep Amy lying on top of a sleeping Sonic. When poor Sonic finally woke up, he was startled to death, and quickly shrug Amy off. She fell on the floor next to Sonic's bag, and noticed a card sticking out of it's pocket. "Hey, what's this...wait, is this a phone number?!" She glared at Sonic. "Why do you have this girl's number in your bag? And why has she written hearts and kisses around it? Are you cheating on me?" Sonic, who was still dizzy from the sudden wake-up, looked confused. "What are you talking about? She just gave me that number after I got her a gem! And since when are you and I dating?" Amy didn't like his reaction and with the help of her large Piko-Piko hammer, Sonic and Tails were forcefully escorted out of their rooms...trough the window. "You can come back when you get me a gem too!" She screamed out of the window. "Great, so that crazy bitch has our stuff, and now we need to get another gem. The jewelry's still closed and I don't feel like robbing it." Sonic angrily said. "Maybe we can call that Rouge girl? If she's such an expert at getting jewels, she can probably help us." Tails suggested. "No way. That number has already given us enough trouble. On the other hand, it's not like these thing are lying around..." Sonic said. Suddenly, Tails got an idea. "Wait! Speaking of lying around, there's a rumor that somewhere around Mystic Ruins a floating island exists, and that a huge green emerald can be found on a shrine in the middle of it. They say it just stands there, unguarded." Sonic wasn't sure what else to do, so they took off to the Mystic Ruins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An eye for an emerald**

"This is an awesome plane! When did you have the time to make this?" Sonic asked. "Well believe it or not, but before I met you, my life wasn't really that exciting. I spend most of my time tinkering on this baby! I call her the Tornado!" Tails said, piloting his recently finished airplane. After taking off from Tails' garage, the two reached Angel Island after a short flight.

After working their way trough the jungles and rivers, Sonic and Tails stood before the shrine. "This is it, huh? I wonder how where gonna take the thing back to Station Square..." Sonic wondered. "According to the rumors, this Emerald can change it's own size according to the master's wishes." Tails explained. "The master? But, who's the master then?" "I am!" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, he received a hard punch from a large fist with two knuckles attached to it. "Get lost, you nosy bastards. You're not getting the Master Emerald!" Sonic stood up and whiped the blood of his mouth. "And is this your way of making that clear? You must have no friends do you?" Sonic and the red echidna charged at each other and exchanged blows. After a while, the echidna got tired, and Sonic used his speed and agility to tire him out. He panted and hit the ground. Sonic and Tails helped him up. After explaining their situation, the echidna introduced himself as Knuckles. "Sorry Sonic, but I swore an oath to protect this Emerald, I can't just give it away to random people. However, I can help you find gems. You see, the Master Emerald here is linked to seven other emeralds around the world. We just have to locate the nearest one and then we retrieve it. Simple as that." "Depends on how far the nearest one is..." Sonic replied. Knuckles used the Master Emerald and found that the nearest emerald was located on a plain field in Green Hill Zone, near Sonic's old house.

After the trio used the Tornado to travel to Green Hill, they found out they weren't the only one. In the middle of the open area, a purple colored cat faced off against a fat mustached man in a floating pod. The cat was obviously outmatched, as her ripped clothing indicated, and he already kneeled down. Before the fat guy could approach her Sonic, rolling up in a ball, spinned against the center core of the floating pod, which for some reason consisted of a giant yellow glowing button. The machine exploded and the fat mustached man flew up in the air, and his protruding belly saved his otherwise painful fall to the ground. "Damn. Who the hell are you?" He asked, coughing up ash. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Now get your fat ass of the ground and move it. I'm in desperate need of that emerald you got there. The man stood up and held up the emerald. "So, it's my precious Chaos Emerald you want? Mwuahahaha, the day you will get this emerald from me, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, is the day you will-" Before finishing is quasi-dramatic speech, Sonic has already grabbed the shiny emerald out of Robotnik's hand and he, Tails, Knuckles, and the purple cat rushed off. Robotnik then fell to his knees and swore revenge against the blue hedgehog.

After introducing themselves to the purple cat, who was named Blaze, the four parted ways. Blaze ran off to the desert, and Knuckles went back to his shrine. Sonic and Tails flew back to Station Square, where they spotted Amy at the hotel. "Amy! Here's the gem you wanted! Now give us back our stuff!" Sonic shouted. "Oh, that's okay!" Amy happily said. "I called the number you had in your bag and she came and explained it was a misunderstanding. She was also kind enough to give me a gem herself, so you never had to retrieve one for me after all! Funny story huh?" After Amy handed back Sonic's backpack, and giving him a goodbye kiss, Sonic walked towards the station. "So what's gonna be our next adventure, Sonic?" Tails asked, following his newfound brother. "Our next adventure? First were going back to your place, Tails. I'm in serious need of a vacation, and I don't think this city is will be offering that!" Even though Sonic was in a pretty bad mood after all the trouble he's been trough, he definitely enjoyed meeting all those new people, and if he could go back in time, to the point where he encountered Tails back in his hometown, he would do it all over again. He took a glance across the station and smiled, as the train carried him and Tails to their destination.


End file.
